


Calm

by pierrotparty



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierrotparty/pseuds/pierrotparty
Summary: A calm morning
Relationships: Rokujou Miharu/Yoite
Kudos: 6





	Calm

The CD player on the desk quiets. The disk inside spins, audible from across the room, before the recording starts back from the beginning. 

Soft instrumentation floats through the air. Two figures lay curled around each other in the bed, a sheet so thin laid atop them that, for the young man who can still hear the music clearly, the sound of acoustic and whisp-like singing seems heavier. 

He tilts his head up, and the slight drag of his head against the sheets makes his companion open his own eyes to meet his gaze. Their mouths quirk into matching, lazy smiles, and the smaller of the two hums a gentle laugh when the taller pulls him into a closer embrace.

Miharu knows Yoite can barely hear the music, probably only the more crisp guitar strums, but he seems just as soothed by it. Miharu is able to hear the lyrics, stroking his friend's shoulder blades and upper arms through shirt fabric and mulling over words of longing and devotion. 

The sun is barely starting to rise, and maybe it's too early to be so sentimental. Or maybe it's the perfect time.

Occasionally, he hums along to the music and Yoite can feel the vibration against his chest. Yoite threads his fingers through Miharu's hair, mousy strands dull against darkly bruised fingertips that aren't as sensitive as they were before. Regardless of that, he feels the other's presence more surely than he's ever felt anything else.

Though Miharu had put on the CD to help them go back to sleep, neither feels particularly tired. They're content to lay in silence, exchanging body heat and touch while the sunlight begins building behind the curtains.

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 6 am while listening to The Water EP by Fossil Collective


End file.
